


The Pale White Gem

by TheFourelementals



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourelementals/pseuds/TheFourelementals
Summary: What if steven and his family finds out about this world on Earth having more people a lot like steven that are roaming in this world having nowhere else to live in? Steven and his family had learned where all these gem hybrids come from and they must find something to help them live.
Relationships: Hybrid Gem - Relationship, Jasper (Steven Universe) - Relationship, Pearl & Greg Universe, Rose Quartz & Steven Universe
Kudos: 1





	The Pale White Gem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWoollyViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWoollyViking/gifts).



I have a short-term memory and forget most of the steven universe episodes and I'm not very good at remembering how the characters acted in the series.

The long month break from being out of Beach City has come to an end as the universe family will have some time to head back to their hometown before everything in the RV is refueled. Steven checks his phone and got a text from Bismuth saying that everyone in Beach city will look forward to his return tomorrow morning and will give him and his family a warm welcome back home. Jasper has been informed by rose to keep steven safe from any troubles at night when she and he are by themselves getting some items from convenience stores for snacks, but whenever steven is alone, jasper will always protect her diamond from dimwitted thugs that may and go and mug youngsters who are vulnerable during the night hours. Rose, Pearl, and Greg had a blast camping near the wilderness along with steven and jasper who both seemed to enjoy the outdoor experience what humans do in a family, but with jasper around steven taught her about how to be gentle to the woodland critters they encounter, like how his mother showed him how she was gentle to them, but jasper sometimes will get into small consequences when being rough with them from the time getting sprayed by a skunk, pecked by a roosting eagle couple, getting kicked by a wild horse and steven tries to calm her not to get worked up with them how she is not being gentle with them.

After calming her down, Steven convinces Jasper to have a little nature walk with him that will help calm her temper down so she will not get violent. When the two were going for a walk they discovered a road that will lead them to the lake where steven will show jasper how to do this one trick how to get stones to skip on water from throwing one. Before he starts showing Jasper how to throw stones, Rose called Steven's phone as his phone was ringing as he answers it. Rose wanted him and Jasper to come back to the RV because they may leave soon and head back straight to Beach city so everybody will celebrate their return back home. Steven was excited to head back to his hometown along with his family to look forward to doing something new at little homeschool to find new activities he can do with his gem students. The two went back to the RV by one of the gas pumps just as Greg finish it refueling, starts up the vehicle as Steven and Jasper got in to see if everybody is here and everything is all clear to head off back to Beach City. Steven spoke to Pearl about what they may do when they return to Beach City on their first day back home at the little homeschool together with Rose? Pearl was eager to tell Steven of teaching their students new things they can learn more stuff about life on Earth. The young boy manages to escape those gems and he was completely bruised as he was able to see light across the road and he was extremely exhausted from all the running and wanting to find somewhere to rest by the road and maybe someone will help him get him somewhere safe?

Then somewhere far off away from Connie's hometown, an unidentified person all pitch-black and running frantically in fear as he was being chased by something as this was shaped like a man, a young man being chased by a group of masculine unidentified gems that are blended in the shadows, it was late dusk as the sun was coming down and the young man who didn't want to give in endures his speed to lose the gems and make himself disappear in the flash and manages to lose them when he discovers a burrow under one of the trees and shapeshift into a small animal for cover. Just as he was in his small animal form, he watches the group of gems ran past him as he was inside the burrow and takes a quick peek at them one last time as they disappear out of his sight as they ran and ran farther into the darkness of the forest before he makes his next move to find a way out of the forest to seek some help he hopes. His vision was starting to get blurry as he was walking by the road until his last of his strength gave out on him and collapses on the edge of the road with no upcoming vehicle going to hit him as he lies unconscious on the road without moving.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, Steven's family are halfway close to Beach City as Steven remembers coming to this path as they left Beach City a month ago to view the running waterfall around this forest where life in this forest is ageless and endless and many living things are living there and Steven told Jasper a lot how life on Earth works and even about the eco-environment. Pearl and Rose talk about how they had a good long break being outside of Beach City and find new discoveries across Earth in the North American continent have so many valuable things they had a blast with their family just to forget every bad thing from the past of what happened to Steven with all the things he went through. Greg was keeping his eyes peeled on the road when he spots a body lying at the edge of the road and pulls the RV over to go and investigate if the person is alright or not as Steven, Pearl, Rose, even Jasper were wondering why he stopped the RV for and said about seeing somebody dead or alive on the road. Just as the group got out of the RV they discovered that the person was a pale white young man lying unconscious with no movements and Steven told his mother that they must get him to the hospital where he once goes and checked out his condition that one time. 

The family took the unconscious young man to the RV and Greg check if he feels any heartbeat and luckily, he was still alive as his heart was beating well and told everybody to get their seatbelts on as he may turn this RV ride into a bumpy ride as he hits the gas on full force and speed to rush the young man to the hospital on time. The universe family had finally made it to the hospital and head up to the front desk and told them some urgent news about the young man they found lying unconscious on the road while they were heading back to Beach city. The hospital staff got the young man out of the RV and onto the stretcher to rush him to aid his wounds as he was still unconscious. Steven looks very worried about him and wonders why he is so white as snow, his whole body, and then he had a feeling that he isn't human, but he ignores that though in his mind and focuses on the young man who is getting the help he needs.

The pale white young man who appears to be an eighteen-year-old who seems to suffer minor injuries the doctor believes, it was Priyanka who told the universe family about his condition as it will take two weeks or less for him to recover and the news had relieved Steven's family as he was okay without any worst conditions that boy hasn't suffered, but only minor injuries he suffered a little from going through a rough time they don't know how he gotten himself hurt? Steven and his family wanted to stay near the hospital to see if this eighteen-year-old young man is alright because steven looks worried that he isn't going to make it, so he went to go ask Priyanka if he's going to be all right.

"Is he really going to be all right?" asked Steven worriedly, to Priyanka. "He looks to be in bad shape from getting hit by something on the road?" Steven started as he sees the doctor speechless until she breaks the silence. "He must've suffered minor injuries from getting impacted from the road and do you have any idea where you found him at?" Priyanka asks Steven in a skeptical state. Steven had the courage to speak as he mentioned of he and his finally finding him unconscious on the road when they were on their way back to Beach City. The two both watched as the pale young man was being placed in the scanning procedure to see if he has any fractured bones as while the machine scans the doctors found only one fractured arm, his right arm that looks cracked. Steven was murmuring in distress, but Rose, his mother was right behind him and comfort him as she knows he was in distress from seeing somebody in a bad state. Rose speaks to Steven calmly, "Sweetie, there's nothing for you to be afraid about. We hope he wakes up and maybe will bring him to Beach city." she said to her son and her son looked a little delighted after hearing that. The two went to go wait in the waiting room till the doctor got news for them.

Several hours passed, Steven's family all waited in the waiting room as Jasper was standing with the diamond salute state as she had scared off several onlookers in the waiting room that they have to be twelve feet apart from her as she looks threatening to them especially when nobody isn't allowed to mock or tease the son of pink diamond as Jasper will be acting his server. Steven was reading one of the magazines his mother got from traveling so many states from having a break away from Beach city as he read this magazine about other countries he wishes to see in-person someday with the crystal gems or Connie, but Connie is in college while he was out of state away from Beach city a few weeks ago while traveling in an RV with his family.

"Mom, do you ever think we ever try traveling somewhere new one of these days when we're back home"? Steven asks his mother this and Rose replies. "Oh, Steven I'm not sure what else we would travel to, but we don't know if it is dangerous if we go somewhere new?" Rose replied.

"Rose, I'm sure he would like to travel to new places someday, but I'm looking forward to meeting everybody back in little homeschool later on when we get home" Pearl said.

All of a sudden, a doctor came out and got some good news about the young man regained back his consciousness and wanted to see them in his room the hospital staffs took him to treat his wounds as the universe family were very relieved to hear the good news about the young man alive and wanted to meet him in his room. Just as the universe family was guided by the doctor, they found the young man having his breakfast have a cast on his right arm as he doesn't mind having this cast on him and he was white as snow having long snowy white hair which was covering his eyes and was eager to meet the universe family. Once the young man saw the universe family came into the room he couldn't get up from his bed he was lying on as he was finishing eating his breakfast and sees Steven near Rose and Pearl, including Greg and Jasper.

"Oh, well you must be the universe family the doctor told me about you how amazing you all are," he said to the universe family as Steven was blushing nervously as he was getting a feeling about something odd about this young man. "So can you tell us who you are, we didn't get to know your name," Steven said. The young man replies and told Steven who he was as he said. "I'm Justin Lepe, the pearl-hybrid" Justin said before the whole room became silent about what he said. "W-wait a minute, you're a gem hybrid?!" Priyanka said as she dropped her clipboard as Justin showed them his gem on his forehead as it was indeed a pearl. The whole group was in total shock and Steven was so amazed to meet somebody who is also a gem hybrid. "I can't believe we met a gem-human hybrid for the first time," Pearl said in disbelief and took a closer look at Justin's gem.

"Justin do you know where you came from?" Priyanka said in a curious tone as Justin look a bit sad to reply, but had the courage to speak up. "I came from a faraway place where I got separated from my siblings and was taken to a sad miserable place for slavery from these guys I don't know who they are and they don't show remorse or kindness to strangers" he finishes. Pearl was interested in the story, "Tell us so we can do something to help take you back home" Pearl said in a sympathetic tone. "I'm sorry, Pearl. They destroyed my family's home. I have nowhere else to go and I don't know where they took my siblings to?" Justin said in a sad tone before everyone in the room hear a gunshot. This scares the universe family and Priyanka as she tells everybody to duck down and stay low as one of them can hear hospital staff panicking and barking orders and running around the hallways in a frightened panic. Rose grabbed Greg and Steven including Pearl to keep them close to her and Jasper protects Priyanka and Justin to keep her eyes peeled as Priyanka locked the door and tell everybody to remain calm till the police get here to stop the intruder.

Justin thinks fast and tries using his power he has and use the remains of his strength and done his chanting to do a spiritual ability, while he is chanting, several small light orbs were hovering over his hands while chanting until the light orbs flew away from his hands and go through the door and into the hallway where this madman with a firearm was in the hallway shouting obscenities before being possessed by the light that was caused by Justin, but it was clear that Justin took control over this madman's body and thinks about what he can do with this insane person. Justin who was in control of the man's body drops the gun and sprinted and rams through the nearby window causing him to fall off the building and landing on somebody's vehicle down below before Justin went back to his physical body and took a deep sigh as a relief the terror was put to an end.

Everybody in the room where Justin is in heard the window shatters before the security guards came to investigate to only found the gun on the ground and when they look through the shattered window where the unconscious madman was lying motionless on the damaged vehicle before the police arrive with backup and fifteen minutes past, the cops took the man away to the ambulance to the state hospital prison from causing a major panic in the hospital and steven's family weren't that traumatized, but they were completely calmed from hearing the doctor's alarm and Justin was ready to speak the universe family what he did before they got news from the security guards to what happened to the madman.

"What?!" Priyanka shouted in shock, talking to one of the security guards. "He jumped through the window"?

"Yes, ma'am, I saw the whole thing while taking cover." The security guard said to Priyanka. "I just don't know why this man would almost get himself killed?" The other security guard said in a puzzled tone. Rose finally spoke to Steven and Pearl "I'm glad everything was put to an end so nobody would get hurt if that man would've put harm to those innocent lives at the waiting room." rose said in a genuine tone. "Mom, the police took care of that, let's stay focus on getting back to Beach city, everybody's waiting for our return." Steven said.

Pearl clutches to Steven as she was scared of the gunshot and mad person incident "Oh, Steven, I'm sorry for worrying too much, but I can't help myself" Pearl said. "Oh, Pearl it wasn't your fault, you don't have to be so hard on yourself." Steven said, "We all look out for each other in case something like this happens again."

Justin wanted to tell the universe family something he did now and speaks up to them "Guys, I wanted to tell you something about what I did" Justin said before Rose chimes into Justin. "Yes, Justin, do you have something to say?" Rose said. "I did one of my spiritual ability and-" Justin was nervous and finishes. "I was the one who possessed that madman by transferring my soul........into his body and made him jump out of that window." The whole room gasped in shock and steven's eyes were wide and his jaw drops including Pearl to from what they were hearing from Justin and Jasper was staring speechless and confused and even Greg was shocked and surprised. "You did what?!" Priyanka shouted in disbelief at Justin and he was completely calm to his doctor's astonishment "Yes, doc, I was responsible for possessing that man and I have that ability to possess people who are threatening, so I finished him off." Before Priyanka could respond she started to tilt but she pulled herself together and took a deep breathe. "I never know this would be possible for gem hybrids to do something like this, especially Steven who is a gem hybrid."


End file.
